


Butter and Cola

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Series: NiamNetwork Theme Works [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, early-dating awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only their second date, and Louis' already checking whether or not Niall will be coming home tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter and Cola

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to quickly point out that Suicide Squad is mentioned, but any content has been made as vague as possible to avoid spoilers.

_'Just let me know if you're not coming back tonight so I know to lock up - Lou'_

Niall glared at his phone with a huff, tapping out his response with a little more force behind his thumbs than necessary.

_'It's our second date, Louis, don't be a prick - Niall'_

_'I'm just saying... You never know... ;) - Lou'_

_'You're the worst kind of friend -Niall'_

"Hey."

Niall looked up quickly from his phone screen, standing from his seat outside the cinema before he realised the movement. "Liam," he squeaked. Clearing his throat with a blush, Niall added, "Hi."

Giving Niall a somewhat reserved smile, Liam tucked his hands into his pockets. "Who're you texting?"

"My flatmate," Niall dismissed, shoving his phone in his pocket and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Um... should we go in?"

"Yeah."

The two boys headed into the cinema, Niall fiddling with the zip on his jacket when Liam paid for both of their tickets without batting an eyelid. He watched the taller boy organise their popcorn and drinks, helping him carry the food towards the staff member on the other side of the foyer.

"Cinema 2, boys," the young man smiled, tearing their tickets and gesturing from them to head through.

Niall followed Liam to their seats, sitting himself down and almost spilling his drink as he tried to sit it in the cup holder. "Fucking hell," he mumbled.

"You okay?" Liam checked.

"Yeah," Niall blushed. He sighed, eyes on his hands in his lap as commented, "I was really surprised you wanted to see me again."

Liam tilted his head curiously. "Why?"

"Well... last time was kinda..." Cheeks flushing darker, Niall mumbled, "I had a panic attack."

Pausing for a moment, Liam asked carefully, "Why would that make you think I wouldn't want to see you again?"

Niall picked at the skin beside his thumbnail. "It's put people off before, let me tell you," he muttered.

"Why?" Liam frowned. "It's not like you did it deliberately."

"People get huffy that I panic over little things," Niall shrugged, eyes still down. "And I _know_ they're only little things, but they just get to me sometimes. I've had a guy tell me that I didn't have to 'fake a freak-out to get out of a date'." Shrugging one shoulder, he pointed out, "I can't help it if I'm claustrophobic and he dragged me along to a concert of a band I didn't like."

Liam shifted in his seat to face Niall more. "You're claustrophobic?"

Niall huffed a humourless laugh through his nose, finally looking up at Liam. "I'm also an over-sharer, can you tell?"

"No, I don't think it's an over-share. It explains why you had a panic attack when we were on the tube."

Shaking his head, Niall admitted, "I had a panic attack on the tube because there was a guy in our carriage who bullied me in high school."

"You could've told me that." Meeting Niall's eyes, Liam assured him, "I don't think you're weird. It takes an awful lot to weird me out. Let me know if you're not okay, yeah?"

Niall felt a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I forgot how sweet you are," he whispered, darting his eyes away from Liam's.

"I've brought you along to watch Suicide Squad, I dunno how sweet that is," Liam chuckled, settling back in his seat.

"I know you really only wanna watch it because you know Batman's in it," Niall teased lightly.

"Guilty as charged," Liam grinned, making Niall laugh a little. He offered the blonde some popcorn as the trailers started to play. "I'm also excited to see Jared Leto's Joker."

"Same, actually," Niall nodded, realising he had relaxed into his seat. He accepted a handful of popcorn and popped a piece on his mouth. "And the soundtrack seems great."

Liam's eyes lit up at that.

 

As the screen showed Harley Quinn sitting on the roof of a car in the rain, Niall felt his throat constrict. He blinked fast to dispel the tears threatening to fall, attempting to distract himself by reaching for another handful of popcorn. He jumped, however, at the feeling of something touching his hand, turning his head to find Liam reaching into the popcorn box, too.

"Sorry," Liam barely whispered, keeping his voice as quiet as possible, both of their hands frozen halfway into the box.

Noticing the emotion in Liam's face, Niall carefully hooked their pinky fingers together, returning his focus to the screen.

 

As the final credits rolled, Niall noticed that somewhere during the film, their hands hand curled together properly, fingers threated through one another. A warmth spread through his stomach as Liam's thumb brushed the back of his palm.

"Ready to go?" Liam asked quietly.

Niall nodded silently, finding himself being led from the cinema by their linked hands. The staff member who checked their tickets gave him a grin as they walked past him, causing a flush to fill Niall's cheeks.

"Was a good movie," Liam commented as they stepped out onto the dark street.

"Yeah... I've heard bad reviews, but I liked it." Slowing to a stop, Niall half-laughed, "Where're we going?"

"My car..." Liam trailed off. "I mean, I can give you a lift home. Make sure you get there in one piece."

Niall bit his lip against a smile and nodded, "Okay."

When they came to a stop beside Liam's car, the brunette looked between their hands and the vehicle for a moment before slowly disentangling their fingers and opening the passenger door for Niall. The trip was quiet save Niall's soft directions.

"So..." Niall sighed as Liam pulled up outside the building and killed the engine.

After a moment's silence, Liam suggested, "I could... walk you up?"

"Yeah," Niall agreed quickly. He felt his stomach flip when Liam met him at the footpath and took the time to slide their fingers together again. "This, um... this way." Leading Liam into the building and up the many flights of stairs, Niall stopped them before his front door.

"Do you walk up and down those every day?" Liam asked incredulously, panting slightly.

"Yeah," Niall giggled. "The lift's been broken for a good few months now." He gazed down at their clasped hands. "I think this time was more successful."

"Yeah?" Squeezing Niall's hand and standing to face him more, Liam asked, "What are you basing the level of success on?"

"Well... I didn't panic this time... And this." Niall swung their hands slightly between them. "'S a development."

Liam hummed. He slowly shuffled his feet forward so they were toe to toe. "Are you still breathing?" he checked, a small frown creasing his forehead.

Blowing out the breath he hadn't noticed himself holding, Niall nodded with a breathless smile.

"Good." Liam leaned closer, their noses bumping together uncomfortably as Niall tried to meet him. "Ow."

"Sorry," Niall whispered.

"Left," Liam chuckled softly.

Tipping his head left slightly, Niall let his eyes fall closed as Liam fitted their lips together. After a few moments of adjusting, they found a slow, steady pace, sharing butter and cola flavoured kisses as Liam's free hand came up to cradle Niall's cheek. Niall rested his free hand against Liam's chest, clutching their clasped hands to his heart.

"I thought I heard voices."

Their heads knocked together painfully as the two quickly turned their heads to the now-open door. "Lou," Niall mumbled.

"The one and only," Louis smirked, arms folded and hip leaning against the doorframe. "How was the movie?"

"Fuck off, Louis," Niall groaned. He turned to look up at Liam again. "Sorry," he whispered.

"S'okay," Liam laughed. He gently stroked Niall's cheek with his fingertip. "I'll call you," he murmured.

"Okay." Losing his breath when Liam kissed him one more time, Niall barely managed a, "See you."

"See you." Liam squeezed their hands before stepping back and letting go, giving Niall a quick wave before heading down the stairs.

"Well?"

Niall turned from gazing after to Liam to send Louis a pout. "Screw you," he muttered, pushing past Louis to get into the flat.

"I told you you'd like him!" Louis called after him as Niall headed down the hallway to his bedroom.

Niall simply pushed his door shut and let himself fall onto the bed, touching his thumb to his lower lip. Feeling himself smile, he pressed his face into his pillow to hide his giddy giggle.


End file.
